


Who is searching

by ooip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mychild, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooip/pseuds/ooip
Summary: For years, Emil has been staring into the same night sky for years,  Lucaz had promised he would come to visit him for years those promises had been broken. For years Emil could not forgive him.





	

Under the night sky, in the evening Emil sat there without a sound. He was wishing and longing for something as he sat there that he could not quite place. The longing as he stared into the night sky hoping a wish that he himself knew could not come true.  
Still something motivated him to stay there.  
Emil wondered if the person he was searching for, was searching for him too, wherever they may be. He truly hoped someone was searching for him somewhere.  
"Where did you go?"  
He asked them, whoever they were. "When you left, you never told me". Emil added nonchalantly, caught up in the melancholy of the moment. He longed for the simpler times where he need not long for company.  
He wished he could go back to the night when Tino had come to keep him company. "You were lagging behind on the hike today" Emil had remarked to him. "Yeah" Tino had said "Sometimes it's difficult to keep up with everyone" he gushed "Everyone's going so fast you know?"  
Emil had nodded.  
Somewhere, Emil knew there was still the slightest chance that Tino might be staring into the night sky at this very moment.  
Emil's shivers interrupted him, it was cold tonight.  
Which brought him back to the time Lucaz had brought him blankets, on a cold night like this one. Lucaz had snuggled close to him, and they'd named the constellations. "I'll be back next summer" Lucaz had told him that very night. "How many promises has this been so far?" Emil had interjected. Lucaz had said nothing. But Emil could see the sadness in his brother's eyes, he had mostly dismissed it then.  
He wondered if Lucaz was searching for him tonight under this sky. Wherever he might be.  
2 years had passed. Emil wondered if they were still looking for him.  
He saw a familiar face barrelling towards him, It was Magnus, Lucaz's husband, he had come to sit with him. "Two years huh?". Magnus laughed "I can't believe it's been that long, since I've seen you last". Emil had not answered. "It really hurt" he found himself saying "I understand why he did that... but it still hurt..." he said. "I know..." Magnus replied. "But he's really missing you Emil..."  
Emil shrugged. Magnus managed a smile "Maybe you could come sometime... Tino's planning a get together... on Saturday at the old house." he said. "You don't have to come, but we'd really be happy if you did come maybe...". Emil took that into consideration. "Maybe" he said. As he stared at the moon. "Great!" Magnus said. Then clapped him on the back "Just like old times eh?"  
Emil made a disgusted face, no anything but like old times. But Emil didn't say anything, he let Magnus talk he didn't have much to add to the conversation anyway.  
The melancholy had gone out of the moment, it had been replaced by something else. It had been replaced by familiarity.


End file.
